home_934fandomcom-20200213-history
Home 934
Home 934 Basics One of the largest Children's Homes in Virginia, Home 934 houses children of all points levels, a feat not all Children's Homes can claim. It's located in Marstown, Virginia. Not only is it one of the few homes in Virginia that keeps "premium stock" in the same location as "pub stock," it's also a home that accepts transfers from all over the world. For that reason, it has one of the most diverse and eclectic collections of children in the world. In recent years, Home 934 has been the site of a few major media blow-ups. The locating of a few Feral Children and the accepting of Fijian transfers after the Children's Round-Up of 2210 are a couple of such occasions. General Appearance Some Homes were built brand new. Home 934 is not one of them. Home 934 is a remodeled office building -- some walls were removed to form larger common spaces, but many of the individual offices were converted to bedrooms. Certain features (flooring, paint, mechanical aspects) have been updated over time, however, many of the architectural features such as windows and doors have not changed. Home 934 is one of the larger homes, with enough space to comfortably house up to 650 children. The house is currently at 75% capacity. Certain areas can only be reached by those that have key access (granted by scanning their chip into a door’s keypad). Caretakers have access to almost every room. All kids have access to the basement and 1st floor, 2nd floor kids have access to the 2nd floor, 3rd floor kids have access to the 3rd floor. However, it’s a known fact that some of the keypads are faulty and that it’s also possible to gain access to a floor by slipping in behind someone else. Caretakers chase out kids that don’t belong on certain floors, if they catch them on the wrong floor. Outside A large roundabout driveway leads up to the front stoop of the Home. A bus stop is located at the end of the driveway - public transportation buses do not drive up to the front stoop. Typically, the only time vehicles are in the driveway is when children are delivered or if someone buying a child comes in a taxi. There is a small parking pad on one side of the driveway where two Home-owned self-driving cars live. Staff members can borrow the cars for Home related driving, such as taking a child to the hospital or picking up a sick child from school. The front of the Home is landscaped with several garden areas with grassy areas in-between. Decorative iron wrought benches are strategically placed under trees throughout the area. Children are allowed to enjoy the gardens and use the benches as long as they aren’t being destructive. Children that are caught tearing up flowers or purposefully destroying the grass while be banned from the front gardens. The back of the Home is fenced in and offers a more typical play area. There is a large grassy area for running around and playing games on. A mulched area on the left side of the yard has a small toddler playground, and a mulched area on the right side of the yard has a larger playground for older kids. There is a small paved path around the inside of the fence for kids that want to ride bikes or other ride-on toys. There are additional parks throughout Marstown, including a skatepark, that older kids can walk to. Caretakers might occasionally take toddlers and young children on a walk to an outside park. Basement (Can House 250 Children) The basement can comfortably house up to 250 children. However, in a pinch, more beds can be added. Right when you come down the steps, there is a large storage room to the left. Only Nordon and select caregivers have key access to this room. This room holds several metal cribs that can be pulled out in the event of a baby putting put in the basement, as well as various shelving units for sorting donated clothes and toys. All donated items are sorted in the basement storage room. Most remained stored there, but some items are moved to some of the smaller storage rooms if a caregiver needs quick access to clothing/items in an emergency. The boiler/maintenance room contains all the various mechanical parts that keep the Home heated during the winter and cool during the summer, as well as various plumbing aspects. Pipes run behind the walls of some of the basement rooms and occasionally make loud clunking and rattling noises. This room is usually kept locked, but sometimes the locking mechanism fails. Room A Room A is right beside the boiler maintenance room. It has enough metal beds for 25 children, with room in between the beds for a few cribs. The beds are arranged in straight lines throughout the room. The walls are painted a medium grey, and there are a few visible spots where plaster has been used to fill in a hole and then painted over in a similar shade of grey. The floor is a grey linoleum. Each room is supposed to have a box of toys, though often times the box is empty. The room has a lingering smell of urine in it. * For purposes of interacting, all 100-level characters should assume that they live in Room A. In the event we reach 25 characters in Room A, an additional Room will open. It is fine to reference NPCs living in another Room. Other Rooms Rooms B-J exist as well, theoretically, and each hold 25 kids. They are identical to Room A. There are 2 large group bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. The boys bathroom contains 7 urinals, 3 toilet stalls, 10 showers, and 10 sinks. The girls bathroom contains 10 toilet stalls, 10 showers, and 10 sinks. There are 2 smaller single bathrooms that contain a toilet, tub/shower combo, and sink. All bathrooms have dark grey tiles on the floor and walls. In the hallways there ar some mismatched couches that are no longer acceptable for use in the upper floors, as well as a few computer stations. The computers are old ones and can sometimes be slow or might not boot up. Every so often, a flat-screen tv that’s on its last life might end up down here. There’s also a laundry room. Detergent is supplied, but everyone is responsible for doing their own laundry. First Floor (Can House 180 Children) The first floor has the largest square footage. Quite a bit is occurs on this floor, including some of the key administrative components. The first floor can comfortably house 30 babies/toddlers in the nursery and 150 children in rooms. The first area a person sees when walking into the Home is a lobby area with check-in desk. This is the main entrance for the Home. This area is large enough that several individuals can walk through comfortably without bumping into each other. There are several comfortable chairs (children are not allowed to sit in the chairs) for visitors that are waiting to be seen by a staff member. An administrative assistant is always at the desk between the hours of 7:30am-8:00pm, every day of the week. The main doors of the Home leading into the lobby are locked at 8pm every night. Staff members of the Home (but not kids) have key access for these doors. The lobby area leads off to several other areas. The 2 meet and greet rooms used for when parents want to meet with a potential child are right off of the lobby. Each room is painted a cream color, has beige carpet, and is comfortably furnished with several chairs. Usually, a small basket of age-appropriate toys will be placed in the room just before a visit. The main stairwell that leads to the other floors is also near the lobby. Near the lobby there is also a small storage room that has houses various clothes in various sizes and a few toys for 1000-level children, in the event a caretaker needs something quickly and can’t go downstairs. There is also a small nurses room which contains storage for any medication kids might be on, various medical equipment and a small cot. A nurse floats through all the Homes in the area, but caretakers always have access to this room if they need something when the nurse isn’t around (this area is meant for minor injuries/illnesses and as an area to receive medication. A doctor and dentist also come several times a year for check-ups. Children are taken to the doctor/hospital if larger medical needs arise). A small hallway off the lobby leads to the staff offices. Nordon’s office is closest to the lobby. The door to his office is kept locked at all times and only those invited in can enter. Another larger room houses for assistant directors and administrative staff that might need their own desks (caretakers do not get a cubicle). The larger room also has small square lockers where caretakers can place valuables. There is a smaller room located off the large room with comfortable seating, a water fountain, a fridge, and a coffee pot for staff breaks. A large set of double-doors past the stairwell leads to the 1000-level area. This area opens up to a large common lounge area. The lounge has comfortable beige carpeting, pale yellow walls, several couches and armchairs, a flat-screen television, and some computers. A portion of the area has been turned into a small play area, with a variety of puzzles and other small toys. It leads into a dining area, which has beige linoleum, pale yellow walls, and several large wooden tables with lots of wooden chairs. Off the dining area is a large kitchen. Though located on the 1000-level floor, this the primary kitchen for all the floors. There are several staff members specifically assigned to the kitchen, though almost all caretakers are expected to help with cooking and serving as well. An elevator is located here to help transport food between floors. Several hallways split off the large common area. One leads to a large nursery for the 1000-level 0-3 year-olds. This room is equipped with 30 wooden cribs, various baby equipment, toddler-size tables, and some toys. Most toddlers are moved out of the room on their 3rd birthday, though some might be moved before and some might be moved later. There is also a tiny room off the nursery with tiny kid-size potties, sinks, and a few tubs. The other hallways split into various rooms, the areas roughly split by gender and age. There are currently 30 rooms all together, each room housing up to 5 kids. Rooms have beige carpet, pale pink or blue walls, wooden bed frames, and wooden wardrobes. There are 2 large group bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. The boys bathroom contains 7 urinals, 3 toilet stalls, 10 showers, and 10 sinks. The girls bathroom contains 10 toilet stalls, 10 showers, and 10 sinks. There are 5 smaller single bathrooms throughout the floor that contain a toilet, tub/shower combo, and sink. All bathrooms have white tiles on the floor and walls. There’s also a laundry room somewhere. Caretakers help with the laundry of the younger kids, older kids and teens are taught to do their own. Second Floor (Can House 180 Children) The second floor also has a large square footage, however, the lack of administrative areas means the common areas can be more spread out and spacious. Instead of the common areas being grouped all together, they are spread throughout the floor to help separate noisy and quiet areas, with hallways of rooms in-between. The second floor can comfortably house 30 babies/toddlers and 150 children. There are two large nurseries. One is primarily for babies between the ages of 0-18 months, and is full of cribs, baby equipment, and educational toys and books. The second nursery is for babies between 18-months through 3 years, and is full of toddler beds, toddler-furniture, and educational toys and books. A bathroom with tiny potties and sinks and tubs connects the two rooms. Children are typically moved out of the nursery between their 3rd and 4th birthdays. Various spacious common areas are spread throughout the floor. A quiet study area has a variety of computers and desks and a small amount of physical books (though older kids also have access to e-materials on their e-readers). A lounge area has a variety of comfy chairs and couches, and two flat screen TVs which are hooked up to the latest gaming consoles from Nintendo and Sony. A spacious toy room has two separate areas for kids and tweens (babies and toddlers play in their nurseries), and there is a variety of educational toys and books. A dining area with large wooden tables and wooden chairs is where meals are served. While most of the meals are brought up from the kitchen on the 1st floor, there is a small kitchenette where water, skim milk, and snack size portions of fruit and vegetables can always be found. 75 bedrooms are throughout the floor. Bedrooms house 2 children of same gender and similar age. Bedrooms have beige carpet, bright yellow walls, wooden bed frames, and wooden wardrobes. There are 2 large group bathrooms, one for boys and one for girls. The boys bathroom contains 7 urinals, 3 toilet stalls, 10 showers, and 10 sinks. The girls bathroom contains 10 toilet stalls, 10 showers, and 10 sinks. There are 3 smaller single bathrooms throughout the floor that contain a toilet, tub/shower combo, and sink. All bathrooms have white tiles on the floor and walls. There’s also a laundry room somewhere. Caretakers help with the laundry of the younger kids, older kids and teens are taught to do their own. Third Floor (Can House 20 Children) The third floor currently has suites for up to 20 kids. Each child on the third floor gets their own bedroom and bathroom that they can decorate whichever way they want. Some rooms also have a small living room type area. The common room areas for this floor are smaller than the other floors, simply because most of the kids on this floor have everything they need in their bedroom, but the common areas are meant to aid in socialization. A living room has a comfy couch, armchairs, and a flat screen tv hooked up to the latest Nintendo system. A dining room has a large wooden table surrounded by chairs, though kids can opt to eat in their room. Meals are brought up from the 1st floor on the elevator. A small kitchen area contains water, a variety of milk and juice, and snack size portions of fruit and vegetables. Sometimes surprise treats, like cookies or small bags of chips, also show up. This is the only floor with an overnight staff room. Unlike the 2nd and 1st floors, which have caretakers on duty day and night, the 3rd floor caretakers take turns being on night duty and they are allowed to sleep. There are alarms on all the kids doors at night which will alert the caretaker that something is amok. There’s also a laundry room somewhere, but that is mostly for the caretakers. Part of the attic is currently a large storage room which houses a variety of spare furniture and large donations. Should the 3rd floor ever extend 20 kids, another suite would be made in this area. This is the only storage room that is kept unlocked, though caretakers might fuss at kids if they find them in there.